


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP25 "Long Live the King Part 1"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHE-RA season 6, SHE-RA season 7, SHERA Season 6, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Part 2 should be here by Wednesday and will be the season final please enjoy! The Season final is almost done will be up sometime Wednesday
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP25 "Long Live the King Part 1"

SHE-RA  
Season 6  
“Long Live the King”

Twelve Years Earlier

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes just turned six years old walked along with an elderly woman on a forest road

“Come along Adam over here!” Mindy the caretaker said as they walked along the forest road.

“I don’t know why I can’t just live with dad and mom?” Adam asked feeling down and missing his parents. 

Mindy rolled her eyes “As I have told you the last billion times your parents are protecting you from what happened to your sister”.

“Its stupid just because she was taken does not mean I have to suffer for it” Adam spat back.

“Look your parents love you that’s why for now they only allow you home for your birthday so the Snakmen can never anticipate where you are” Mindy said right before Adam saw her froze in mid step. 

……………………………

Present Time

“Wait I have a brother?” Adora asked still chained on her knees.

“Yes, in fact we are twins I think you are thirteen seconds older than me, our mom once mentioned it during my sixth birthday” Adam said sitting on his new throne.

“How could you kill your parents!” Glimmer yelled.

“Again, you have no idea what” Adam began to say as Glimmer interrupted him.

“I would do anything to see my mom again I don’t care your reasons there is no way in this universe I am going to let you take Adora’s from her!” Glimmer yelled.

“Glimmer” Adora said almost tearing up.

“Ah your mom was probably far better then ours” Adam said calmly. Lilly and Megan both reentered the room. Lilly took her place next to Adora and Megan went next to Glimmer and Entrapta.

“I will explain in the next few days and as a late birthday gift I’ll let your friends live.. all of them” Adam said.

“All of them?” Entrapta asked.

“Yes, your friends that came to your rescued is upstairs watching us as we speak from the balcony behind Adora, but like you they are being detained at the moment” Adam said.

Catra and Bow must have found a way through the portal Adora thought. Adora was not able to turn her head enough to see but the look on Glimmer’s face definitely indicated a Bow sighting.

“I think that is enough for today make sure they get to the dungeons Lilly and Megan” Adam said.

“Yes your majesty…..” Lilly’s whip moved out of her hand quickly on its own and blocked her back clashing with a dagger made of crystal. Adora instantly felt herself be picked up and in a blink of an eye she was moved to the doors she had came through when she entered and her chains were cut and laid where she use to be.

“What the!” Lilly said eyes wide. 

At that moment purple balls made of energy started striking ground in front of Glimmer and Entrapta. Megan jumped back as Glimmer and Entrapta were now beside Adora their chains cut and on the ground where they use to be. 

“What is happening!” Glimmer yelled.

“What are you doing!” Lilly asked as her whip frantically circled her blocking every strike from the green cloaked figure as she disappeared and reappeared all around Lilly. A woman with blue hair holding a staff appeared in front of Adora as the green cloaked figure with crystal daggers also appeared beside the women.

“Oh Leyla, Chole we were not expecting you” Adam said smiling resting his head of his fist.

“We weren’t expecting a usurper on the throne either” Chloe spat. “To think I once called you a friend”. 

“You can still join I always thought you were one of the more competent SHE-RA’s” Adam said.

“No thanks we pledged ourselves to the true king of Eternos, not some sad man who clearly coveted his father’s crown” Leyla said. 

“Watch yourself” Megan giggled.

“Oh no let them go at it I been waiting to ring that pretty little neck of the SHE-RA of Beauty for years” Lilly said with a smile.

“Lilly how you were ever given a sword of protection was always a mystery, but now I know its because you were easy to manipulate into being these mad men pawns” Layla said pulling down her hood revealing her long golden hair indicating Keldor and Adam with a glare. 

“I am no pawn” Lilly said ready to strike.

“Calm down Lilly it is the words of the weak minded, let me be the one to enlighten them” Adam said standing up. 

…………………………………………………………….

Twelve Years Earlier

“Mindy are you ok?” Adam asked as he inspected her. 

Mindy remained silent and frozen in mid step. 

“Hello young prince” a voice said in Adam’s head.

“Who’s there” Adam said terrified. 

A lady with green snake like armor appeared to him but the stranger thing was that Adam could see the trees through her as if she was a ghost.

“Are you a ghost?” the boy asked walking towards her fascinated.

“Oh, my what a brave young man you are” The women replied and gave him a gentle smile. “Most people would run scared if they saw me like this” She said.

“Oh, really? I think it’s cool” Adam said giving her a smile back

“I am not a ghost, but I am looking for someone like you to help me in a quest someday. A brave man like you would be the knight in shining armor I been looking for” The women said.

“A knight!” The boy said wide eye.

“Why yes I think we are going to become good friends you and I” The women said.

……………………………………….

Present Time

Lilly and Megan had fallen back to the stairs of the platform where the two thrones sat with Keldor. King Adam had moved in front of them with the famous overconfident smirk Chole knew him for.

“Princess Adora and you two” Leyla said gesturing towards Glimmer and Entrapta. “Please stand back” Leyla said turning to the king.

“Two on one just the way I like it” Adam said.

“Well when you got that stupid scepter you were just bragging about; I figure its fair” Leyla said.

“Oh, you mean this?” Adam said holding it up. “Nah not my style” as he stuffed it into his quiver.

Chloe raised her eyebrow as Adam then threw his quiver and bow on his throne.

“Are you planning on fighting two fully trained SHE-RA’s without your weapons” Chloe asked sensing he was more dangerous then she ever knew. 

“no of course not” Adam said raising his hand. 

Adora eyes went wide as a sword appeared in Adam’s hand just like Adora’s except it had a black hilt and was much bigger in width.

“What are you playing at?” Chloe asked.

“Only women can be SHE-RA’s!” Leyla said in shock.

“I am no mere SHE-RA, I am the one and only chosen welder of the Sword of Power” Adam announced.

“Sword of Power……never heard of it” Leyla said.

“You wouldn’t have, but just know your swords of protection as powerful as they are, they fail in comparison to the sword of power” Adam said.

“That’s the sword that king Greyskull once welded” Chloe said remembering the data crystals she studied about Mara and the events a thousand years ago. 

“I see so you have heard of it” Adam said smirking.

“Leyla get ready if what he says is true, we will have to take this seriously” Chloe said as she hoisted her staff upwards a purple circle appeared under her.

“Fine but are we really going to kill the prince?” Leyla asked.

“We will do what we must” Chloe said.

“You will try” Adam said giving them a smirk. “For the Power of Greyskull!....... I have the Power!” Adam yelled raising his sword into the air.

………………………………………

Twelve Years Earlier

Adam laid in his bed that night after Mindy unfroze unaware that she had ever been frozen in time to begin with. Adam lived deep within the forest of echoes with Mindy and many other children in an orphanage for abandoned children. King Randor had it built for him and placed his son with many other children there to mask the prince’s presence. The prince was placed in the orphanage till he became of age and could return home. Adam at least had his own room thanks to the caretaker not wanting him to be around other children not supervised. 

Adam began wandering if he imagined the women after all since Mindy did not realize anything happened. He really liked the sound of being a knight just like what the SHE-RA’s looked like. Fighting evil and saving people, maybe he could even stop other families from being broken up like his. 

“Young prince” Adam heard in his head.

“Its you!’ Adam said aloud.

“Yes” The women said as she appeared in front of his bed like she did in the forest. 

“I am Teela a sorceress who is in need of your help” Teela said.

“You need my help?” Adam asked.

“Yes, I do very much, please come to forest road where we met yesterday alone around noon and we can talk more than” Teela said. 

“I don’t think that’s a good Idea” Adam said after all Mindy had always told him he was never allowed to talk to strangers much less meet them in the woods alone.

“I understand my young prince I will just search elsewhere for my knight” Teela said.

“your going to find someone else?” Adam asked wide eyed.

“Why yes I need to find knight that will not only save me but this whole world” Teela said with sigh. “I really thought that knight was you”. Teela began to disappear.

“Wait Ill do it” Adam said.

“Tomorrow noon” Teela said smiling.

…………………..

Present Time

Adam was engulfed in white light so bright everyone covered their eyes. When the light faded Adam had muscles on top of muscles no shirt but a chest plate over the front of his chest but did not cover all of his massive chest. The chest plate was sliver with a red center and had four straps two over his shoulders and two under his ribs. Adam now wearing a brown loin cloth and brown boots finished the outfit. 

“Wow” Lilly said her face flushed.

“Snap out of it” Chloe said eyeing her sister with an Oh please look.

“Right” Leyla said now focused.

“Last chance I would very much love for you two to join my ranks together we can save this world” Adam said.

“We are saving this kingdom and the world from you” Chloe said as the circle under her began to crackle with purple lightning. The purple lighting flew into her staff and a huge purple beam emitted from Chloe’s staff at Adam. The blast was so powerful Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta were pushed to the ground from where they were standing. 

Chloe’s eyes went wide behind her glasses as Adam absorbed the beam with his sword. “Impossible!” Chloe said.

“It’s possible as I said before your swords of protection can’t compare to my power” Adam said.

“My turn” Leyla said appearing behind Adam. 

“Your turn indeed” Adam said as he turned around and punched Leyla in the face with such speed Adora did not even see it happen. Layla’s face was then grabbed, and Adam threw her towards Chloe.

Leyla was out cold her blood coming out of her nose and mouth. Leyla's face was almost unrecognizable to Adora.

“Leyla!!!!!!” Chloe yelled. 

Leyla did not respond as she lay on the floor motionless.

“Hahah!!!!!!” Lilly laughed at Leyla’s mangled form. “I guess we should be calling her something else then the SHE-RA of Beauty now maybe SHE-RA that should wear a bag over her face”.

“More like dinner!” Megan cheered

“Don’t you dare!” Chloe spat sending a purple blast at Lilly and Megan before Adam absorbed the beam into his sword.

“Your opponent is me” Adam said with a grin.

“Fine your mind won’t be nearly as strong” Chloe said as she began floating, her staff also floating in front of her and her eyes began glowing with purple light. Adam rushed her and was pushed back slightly as Chloe had protected herself with a purple bubble around her. 

“Your mine now” Chloe said.

“I don’t think so” Adam said as he reeled back and sliced her bubble to pieces with his sword. 

Chloe eyes went wide as Adam shoved his sword straight into her.

The purple light faded from Chloe’s eyes “How?”

“Like I said it’s a shame you did not take my offer you were my only real friend” Adam said as he withdrew his blade.

Chloe fell to the ground grasping for air. She looked up and saw her sister lay on her side facing her, still motionless as blood continued to stain her face. “I am so sorry I couldn’t protect you Leyla” Chloe thought as she closed her eyes for maybe the last time seeing her sister in danger. 

“I guess now I can only give you and your sister a clean death” Adam said as he raised his sword.

“For the Honor of Greyskull!” Adora yelled as a bright golden light filled the room sending Adam stumbling back.

Adora fully transformed emerged from the light her eyes glowing with bright yellow light” “I think its time someone put you in your place little brother” Adora said standing over Chloe’s body.


End file.
